Crash Boys
by The Sadistic Optimist
Summary: "As we get older, you're gonna realize there are a lot of things that you don't like. Things much worse than this. And when those things happen, you can't just run away." "Why not?" "Because it doesn't solve the problem, Sasuke. The problem will always be there. You've got to stick at it, and then figure a way to solve the problem, even if it seems impossible."


A/N: Annyeonghaseyo! I'm not begging for reviews, I _hate_ it when I see people do that! But _please_ remember that I'm dyslexic so I'm pretty sure I have _a lot_ of errors in here. I don't like to use it as an excuse, but I don't want people harshly flaming me for simple mistakes I couldn't help but _not_ see. Trust me if spell check doesn't catch it, _I_ certainly won't catch it. So it would be nice if you guys left some reviews showing where some of the major ones are please :) Oh and I'm also looking for a beta! I _really_ need one for this! Thank very much~

* * *

Crash Boys

''No. I graciously refuse.''

''And why not? It's a great honour and it isn't offered to just _anybody_.'' And by anybody he means anybody who doesn't carry a prestige family background. Sasuke adjusted his glasses on his nose.

''I honestly don't care. I still refuse besides doesn't every candidate for student council committee president must be in their second or third year? I'm only a freshmen and my classes I- ''

''If those are your reasons to objecting, then you have nothing to worry about. I've already spoken with my superiors and they've agreed to make an exception just for you. Even Neji Hyuuga wasn't offered this during his freshmen year and he's far more than capable for this position and in his third term he's just the vice council president.''

''I could care less about Neji.'' '_Even though were cousins.'_ ''His status means nothing to- ''

''Uchiha!'' Sasuke scowled slightly as his second vice principal Orochimaru cutting him off again. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him.

_'How annoying.' He thought 'If I said 'No' then I meant it. Besides Nejis' school achievements are irrelevant to me. Even if we're cousins.'_

''Listen you too have to make good use of your abilities Sasuke-kun.'' Said boy inwardly cringe at the unneeded endearment. He adjusted his glasses slightly.

''Uchiha is just fine.'' Orochimaru flicked his wrist as if waving his demand back into his face.

''I'll call you what I want boy. I am your superior, your principal to be exact and I-''

''_Second_ _vice _principal to be correct.'' Sasuke smirked at appalled expression on Orochimarus' face. ''Now as I was saying earlier my answer is still no, I have no reason to take this ridiculous position and with that I'll be taking my leave. Thank you.'' Sasuke bowed slightly, turned away from the vice principals' desk and gracefully walk towards the door.

_'Hmmm.'_ Orochimaru frowned obviously he'd have to hit low to get the stubborn boy to agree to this. He crookedly smiled. _'Yes.' _And he knew _exactly_ where to aim. He cleared his throat.

''You apparently don't have the same assertiveness for success as Itachi did while he was in high school. I guess you're just not ready as he was.'' Sasuke stopped in front the door his head bent his bangs fell forward and his hand gripped the door handle tightly. Orochimaru grinned. He could tell he struck a chord and continued.

''He accepted this very same offer without _any _objection. Obviously he knows what a perfect opportunity looks like. He isn't president of his own billion dollar corporation for nothing. Obviously that same assertiveness is still evident to this day. I mean who can do what he did hm? And at such a young age too. Starting off working for your fathers' company, Uchiha Industries, fresh out of high school and then leaving to work for the competition, Akatsuki Inc. and then also leaving that company to become their _and_ your father very own business rival, Sharingan Corporation, and now he's in the ring of the most wealthy owned businesses along with The Rinnegan company, The Hyuuga Industries and The Namikaze Conglomerate. Also he's only twenty-one years old. Your father must be proud. At least one son knows what he's doing.''

Sasuke lifted his head. The snarly vice principal smirked. He clicked his tongue.

''Now don't get me wrong boy I do genuinely worry about you.'' Sasuke scoffed ''I worry if you'll ever be up to par with Itachi. He graduated at age sixteen and how old are you now boy? Fifteen and only still a freshmen and apparently hasn't chosen his future. I wonder how your father feels.'' Sasuke hand slacked off the doorknob and balled his hand into a tight fist. He could feel his nails digging into his skin. He gritted his teeth.

''Now will you accept my offer?'' Orochimaru leaned forward and folded his long sickly pale fingers on top of the papers on his desk. Waiting for Sasukes' answer. He turned around to Orochimaru and stared back with emotionless coal eyes. Hands folded behind his back. The vice principal arched an eyebrow.

''Well?''

''...Fine.''

Orochimaru grinned.

''Good.'' He licked his lips. ''Don't disappoint me.''

''Hn.''

* * *

''Now everyone settle down! There's still 5 minutes left of class and I still need to give out your weekend homework assignment.'' Iruka-sensei addressed his 8th period English class, 1-A, also known as the most colourful group of students in Konoha High put into one classroom. And by colourful he means their hair colours. There's blond, red, pink, brown, black, blue, purple and he could go on, but he had work to do and little time to do so.

He grabbed the packed of papers off his neatly organized desk and started passing them down the rows of students. ''Now the assignment is due next week Monday. It's a three page essay on a fictional character you can personally relate to.'' He continued to pass the homework out until he heard a very loud complaint.

''Aww come on Iruka man! It's a three-day weekend and you expect us to work?! Seriously what's with you teachers?!'' The complaint from the wild-looking brown haired boy with red triangular tattoos on each side of his cheeks; his uniform once again not fitting the proper dress code. His tie was loosened, his pant legs rolled up to his knees and his blazer turned inside out. He was stationed in the back of the classroom leaning back on the legs of his chair, his feet propped up on the desk, hands crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. Iruka rolled his eyes. _Of course it's Kiba Inuzuka again. It wouldn't be the first time he's complained about homework over the weekend and this certainly won't be the last._

''Oh shut up Kiba! When don't you ever complain about anything? I mean really it's school your _suppose_ to work. How else will you be successful in life? Running a dog kettle isn't going to get you anywhere!'' Kiba faced the girl who yelled at him. Sakura Haruno. Apparently one of the prettiest, smartest and strongest girls in school. Not the he cared. He thought the broad was too loud and stuck-up for her own good. _Seriously if that girls' nose turns up more, if it rains she'd drown. _And she also had a flat chest. He didn't liked that. To him that was the _biggest_ turn-off. He'd rather speak with Hinata Hyuuga. He subtly glanced over at her. She was stationed close to the door. Yes she is super cute! A bit too shy for her own good sometimes, but she was always nice to anyone and she has the biggest rack he'd ever seen. He may consider speaking with her after class, but for now looked back at Sakura.

''Ah shut up pinky. Why do you always got something to say huh?'' Kiba leaned forward on his chair and stomped his foot down. ''You and your abnormal hair colour are always so loud. One day everyone is gonna go deaf because of your big mouth and that's only if they don't go blind from your bright ass hair! And for your information _princess,_ I'm going to aveterinarian!''

''EXCUSE ME?!'' The pink hair girl screeched sliding out of her desk. The chair scratched against the floor ''Why you!''

''Pfft he got you forehead!'' Ino Yamanaka laughed from the side of the classroom. Her long waist-length platinum blond hair swung over her shoulder as she hunched forward laughing. She was sitting next to her long time friends Shikamaru Nara who was sleeping and Choji Akimichi who was eating another bag of chip looking disinterested. Iruka briefly noted that she too was breaking the schools' dress code by wearing ankle length boots. _Well it is Autumn and it is pretty chilly. So he'll look past it._

''What was that Ino pig?!'' Sakura slammed her hands on the desk. Ino stood up

''You heard me you flat-chested bi-''

''GIRLS!'' Everybody went silent. Iruka-sensei never yells. Raise his voice maybe, but _never_ yells. He threaded his fingers through his shoulder length chocolate-brown hair in an attempt to keep calm. _I don't get paid enough for this._ He sighed and turned to Sakura and Ino.

''Girls, Kiba is correct your input was not needed Haruno-san as well as yours Yamanaka-san.'' Said girls tried to protest.

''But I-!''

''She started-!''

''Ah!'' Iruka raised his hand. Sakura sat back down with a huff. Ino puffed her skirt and sat down more gracefully. He looked over at Inuzuka.

''Now If you have a problem with the I give homework Inuzuka, which by the way isn't my choice, you can always not do the assignment.'' He proposed walking back to his desk. Nobody noticing the sly grin he had on his face.

''HELL YEAH!'' The boy bark jumping out of his chair fist pumping. The English teacher tsked at the boys language ''However that means I'll immediately give you an F, there for dropping your _hardly_ passing grade as it is, to a well-earned failing grade which results in you not passing this class which you need to graduate and in not doing this assignment because of your'' He air-quoted ''Three day weekend, you automatically fail your 1st term and thus you'll have to repeat it with a bunch of 8th graders.'' He clasped his fingers and grinned as Kibas' face transition from one of a pure glee and paled into complete horror. Many other classmates snickered at his demise. His arms dropped to sides and he slumped back into his seat grabbing the assignment paper and stuffed it into his disordered backpack mumbling how his mother would kill him if he didn't pass. He felt someone gently tap his shoulder and he looked up.

''Blondie?''

''It will be alright kibbles.'' The blond boy assured. Kiba grinned at his childhood nickname. ''It should be easy right? After all he did say _fictional _character so you can just make one up and we can do it together!'' Kiba looked over to his best friend Naruto Uzumaki who warmly grinned at him. The boy had yellow sun-kissed hair his bangs slightly falling about his eyes, deep blue eyes that if you stare long enough you'll get lost him and a natural tan to his skinned that most girls would kill to have. Narutos' smile was so affectionate that he couldn't help but smile back. Sometimes Kiba though he looked a bit girly sometimes, but say that to the blondes face and you'll learn the hard way he's anything, but that. Kiba did in 2nd grade and they've been best friends ever since. They may be practically attached to the hip, but he knew he could never take the Uchihas' spot in Narutos' heart. No one could. Those two were practically from the same womb.

Iruka-sensei looked at the two and couldn't help but smile either. Naruto has always been the type of person to cheer someone up no matter what mood he was in himself. He hated more than anything seeing his close friends hurting in any type of way. He'd sacrifice his own happiness for the happiness of others. His whole persona could light up an entire room whether you wanted to or not. Naruto was such a happy-go-lucky, affectionate, hard working boy and put a hundred and fifty percent into anything he does. _'If only his father could see that.' _Iruka solemnly thought. Looking away from the boys he turned towards the clock. _60 seconds until school is over._ He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

''Okay now kids this assignment will be also be graded on your spelling.'' He heard a few groans. ''It's time I see if you all actually learned anything. So be especially careful writing this essay.'' The bell rang at the end of his announcement.

''Class dismissed.'' His brown eyes followed as all the students filled out the room.

''Hey Blondie what are you doing for the weekend?'' Kiba was leaning against the classroom wall waiting for Naruto to organize his bag which he thought was strange. His locker and his room stays a constant mess, so why the organized backpack? He lets it slide as one of his strange quirks. Naruto grunted as he got up and swung his bag on his back. Kiba kicked himself off the wall and started walking towards to door.

''Eh I don't know kibbles. Most likely hanging with the teme. Speaking of which he wasn't in class today.'' He stopped in front of the door to look around.

''Ah Naruto-kun! Just a minute please I need to speak with you.'' Iruka sensei called out.

''Oh okay? Um..'' Naruto glanced over to his friend who was looking intently out the door at someone. He couldn't quite see who it was,but he could see long dark hair.

''I-I'll wait outside for ya.'' Kiba quickly slid past Naruto and strolled out the door when he heard another voice. _Is that a girls voice?_ He ignored it and turned to his senesi.

''Yes Iruka-sensei?'' He adjusted the strap on his bag as it was sliding off his shoulders again. _Sasuke was right I shouldn't have gotten this bag._

''Yes I know you're closest to Sasuke well as does everybody, will you please give him the homework assignment for this weekend?'' Iruka passed him the paper. ''Now I know you're wondering where Sasuke is and I think you should ask Kakashi-san, that's the last class he was in before mine correct?''

''Yeah, but Kashi-sensei' class is in the AP hall! I can't go there!'' Naruto whined dramatically. The teacher shifted his weight on his right foot as he placed his hands on his hip shaking his head in disbelief he asked

''Now don't tell me the _brave_ Naruto Uzumaki is afraid of bigger kids'' He playfully teased. He knew the boy wasn't, but he wanted to know why he declined. Was he being bullied by some upperclassmen?

''No of course that isn't it! I ain't scared of nobody!'' Naruto huffed smacking his chest.

''Then what's the problem huh? Is someone messing with you?'' He asked worried

''No no, besides no one is dumb enough to mess with me while Naruko and Sasuke are here!'' He explained. ''I just.. I just can't stand Sasuke fangirls over there! They're crazier than Sakura and Ino!'' The boy flailed his arms around his head. ''Last time I went there I lost a shoe trying to escape! Woman are terrifying!'' Naruto shivered. Iruka couldn't help but laugh, but he also agreed. Some woman are...intimidating to say the least.

''Aha well that's nice to know your older sister is keeping you well. Now it doesn't matter where you find Sasuke just make sure to give him the assignment okay?''

''Of course Iruka sensei I won't let you down! Besides the bastard would murder me and I let him fail an assignment. You know how anal he is with his grades'' Naruto place his hand on the back of his head smiling slightly.

''Naruto language!'' Iruka scolded.

''Yeah yeah'' Naruto snapped his wrist ''Well I'm off Kiba probably complaining out there about me taking too long.'' Naruto saluted him off ''Later 'Ruka sensei!'' He headed towards the door.

''Goodbye Naruto. Don't forget the homework is due Monday that doesn't mean _do_ it on Monday!'' He reminded. Naruto turned around, but kept walking backwards through the door.

''You underestimate my powers Iruka-sensei!'' With that he walked into the hallway.

''Hey kibbles sorry that took so.. long? Hah?'' Naruto looked down both ends of the hall and didn't see Kiba. _Tch he would leave me for that girl._ He kicked up imaginary dust and stalked off down the empty hallways.

''Well maybe I'll run into Kashi-sensei.'' He looked down at the paper in his hands. ''Or maybe Sasuke teme I haven't seen him since lunch.'' He placed the paper into his bag and stuff his hands into his pockets. He realized as he reached the AP hallway that it too was empty. _I guess even super smart kids want to leave school as soon as possible too. _Naruto stopped and looked around. O_h where oh wh__ere could my teme be?_ Lost in thought he didn't hear the scuffling of shoes against the ground behind him. He was about to start looking through the classrooms when he realised. Nobody was here! He could just yell to find Sasuke. And that's just what it did.

''SASUKE TEME WHERE ARE YOU?!''

''You called dobe?''

''Gya!'' Naruto jumped at the sudden deep voice. ''What were you doing sneaking up behind me?'' Sasuke snorted

''Dobe if you were so lost you would have heard me behind you a minute ago. I came back here to grab my messenger bag.'' He lifted up his bag to show him. ''Why are you anyways? I thought I told you to meet me at my car today after school?''

''Teme!'' Naruto jumped at Sasuke and hugged him. However Sasuke wasn't expecting the idiot to do that and lost his balance causing them both to crash to the ground. Sasukes back exploded with pain.

''Urgh usuratonkachi! What the hell?!'' Sasuke arched his back to ease the pain. Naruto of course was alright after all Sasuke broke his fall.

''Sorry.'' Naruto rubbed his nose into Sasukes' clothed chest. Sasuke sighed stared up at the school ceiling and placed his hand on the small of the blondes back. ''Dobe get off me.''

''No.'' Naruto clutched his arms tightly around Sasukes sides. The raven looked down. ''And why not?'' Sasuke rubbed his hand up and down the blondes back and gripped Narutos school blazer forcefully pulling him up. Naruto pouted down at Sasuke.

''Aww I didn't wanna move because you're comfortable to lie on.'' He whined as he sat on his thighs and let Sasuke sit up. ''We can cuddle later dobe.'' Sasuke stood up patted the dust off his blazer and straightened his pants.

''Really?!'' Naruto excitedly stood up too not bother to wipe the dust off, so Sasuke did it for him. He giggled.

''Slob.'' The brunette murmured as he straightened his tie and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Naruto swiped his nose and grinned. ''C'mon lets go to your house'' He reached for Sasukes' hand and dragged him down the hallway. ''All my siblings are home today'' He sighed.

''All of them?'' Sasuke swung their hands. Making Naruto giggle a bit.

''Yup. Kyuubi's already been here for the past few days. He's been watching Menma while mom and dad are working.'' He said with a smile. He really missed his big brother.

''Even Kuramas' there?'' He swung their hands again. ''It's been awhile since I've seen him.''

''Ah not yet. He'll be here tomorrow after taking his last exam for college. Naruko is pretty annoyed though. Having that many boys in the house again. Speaking of boys how's Itachi-nii doing?'' Naruto stopped in front of the school doors and turned to Sasuke.

''Hn.'' Sasuke didn't answer him and pushed the school doors open and saw only saw his car in the underclassmen lot and walked towards his car. ''Well that was expected. It is a three-day weekend after all'' He mumble to himself. Naruto eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed something by Sasuke car. His eyes widened as he remembered something.

''Oh Sasuke I almost forgot!'' Naruto snatched his hand away from Sasuke in favor of digging in his bag. The boy frowned a little. ''We have a big assignment due next Monday from 'Ruka sensei.'' Sasuke arched a brow as he pressed his key to unlock the doors. ''This is the first I'm hearing about it''

''Well yeah cause you weren't in class to begin with. Which reminds me where were you teme?'' Before Sasuke could answer the blond yelled ''Ah ha found it!'' Naruto gave the paper to Sasuke. Who scanned it over quickly. As he read the paper he didn't notice Naruto swiftly bend down under his car. ''A three-paged essay on a fictional character we can relate too?'' The dark haired boy asked his eyebrows furrowing.

''Y-yup'' Naruto pulled the car door opened and swiftly slid in the car. The raven followed suit. He love Sasukes' car it was a dark blue bmw. It had a gps, heated seating, automatic seat adjustments and the cup holder slide out with a push of a button. Of course the car had better features, but the cup holders were cool to him. One push and 'pop'. He turned on the heater for the seat and sighed as he feel the heat on his butt. Another why he loved this car. His butt stayed warm during cold weather. Sasuke turned the key, put the car in drive and revved up the engine a bit and listened to it purr. No like _literally _purr. Like a cat. Naruto bashfully looked at Sasuke who looked back at him suspiciously.

''Dobe?''

''Y-yes?''

''Do you have something you want to tell me? Better yet show me?'' Sasuke narrowed his eyes and put the car in park and leaned back in the seat arms folded over his chest.

''Well there's nothing I _wanna _tell or show you in particular and you didn't answer my question yet! Where were you?!'' Naruto unsuccessfully tried to avert the conversation over to the brunette. Sasuke sighed. ''Naruto we aren't going to play games. And if you must know where I was last period I was speaking with Mr. Orochimaru about something. Now either you show me what you have or you're walking home.'' Sasuke set his infamous glare on the blond.

''Alright but that doesn't explain why yo-''

''Usuratonkachi!''The boy winced at Sasuke sudden yell and clutched his stomach.

''There's nothing to show you!'' Naruto huffed and turned his nose up a like snotty rich person, but as soon as he move they heard more purring. Naruto blushed and cracked open his left eye. Sasuke didn't look amuse.

''Naruto. Now!'' Sasuke turn the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Naruto could tell he was serious.

''Oh alright fine!'' Naruto threw his hands in the air. He unbuttoned his school blazer to reveal and tiny gray and white kitten curled up on his stomach. ''I'm sorry Sasuke I could just leave him on the cold all weekend, he was under you car looking all cold and alone a-and he looked at me with those adorable cat eyes a-and I knew I feel like a terrible person if left him to f-freeze to death!'' Naruto whined. He picked the cat up and raised him to Sasukes' unamused face. ''See isn't he cute?'' The blond cooed. Sasuke glanced at the baby kitten. It peered up with bleary brown eyes and yawned. It blick and licked Sasukes' pale cheek. He couldn't help the twitch of his lip curling up. It _was_ pretty cute.

''Aww look it likes you Sasuke!'' The blond squealed ''Ne ne what should we name it teme?!'' Naruto bounced in his seat. The raven ignored him and cut his car back on. He back out the school parking lot and on to the main street. Naruto kept staring at him. He could feel and see the dobes' eyes trained on him. He looked over and saw the kitten curled asleep on his lap.

''...I wanna name him patches'' He said while slowing down to a stoplight. Naruto turned his head slightly.

''Patches?'' The raven spared him a glance before watching the light turn green and pressing on the gas.

''Yes patches I think it suits him. Although I'll only keep him for this weekend. I can't keep him.''

''But why?!'' The blonde whined. ''I already have Kit! I can't bring home another pet! You don't know how hard it was to convince my father to keep a fox let alone a stray cat!''

''Frankly I'm surprise he agreed to keeping a fox.'' Sasuke make a right hand turn.

''Yeah well mom and Menma wanted him too'' Naruto started up at the road. He could see the Uchiha estate from the bottom of the road.

''Hn, of course Menma wanted to keep him. He's 2 years old. Even so I'm sorry dobe. I can keep him only for the weekend and that's it. Maybe on Monday you can find someone at school to keep him okay?'' He drove up to the iron gates of his family estate and slide his i.d card through the scanner.

_''Access approved.''_ An automatic voice responded _''Welcome back Sasuke sama'' _

''Thank you'' Sasuke slide the card back in his wallet and drove up the path leading to the garage of élite looking cars. All prim, clean and foreign. Sasuke pulled into his space and parked. He turned the key and took it out of the ignition. He looked at Naruto who has been silent for the past three minutes. _Probably sulking about me not taking the cat. _Sasuke sighed.

''Okay'' Naruto straightened up a bit ''W-what?''

''I said 'Okay'' Sasuke pushed his bangs back and turned to Naruto ''But only if father says okay too.'' Naruto doesn't know why, but he felt himself start to blush a little.

Naruto gave Sasuke his most adorable puppy dog eyes and started pouting he clasped his hands together. ''Really?!'' Sasuke inwardly grimaced. _Not the eyes. _Naruto leaned in closer hip lip trembling. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the boys antics.

''Yes dobe I'll keep the cat'' Sasuke sighed dropping his head in defeat. _Damn those eyes._

''YES!'' Naruto whooped and pick the kitten ''You hear that patches you have a new master and he's a bastard!'' Patches just yawned in disinterest.

''Shut up dobe.'' Sasuke smacked him across the head. ''Owww'' Naruto rubbed the now sore stop on his head. ''Bastard'' Sasuke just grinned.

''Now come on.'' The raven stepped out the car and grabbed his and Narutos' school bags. ''Aren't you the one who wanted to cuddle with me after school today? You know since fall weather is perfect cuddling weather and all?'' Sasuke walked toward the garage stairs.

''Oh! Oh yeah'' Naruto ran behind him. Patches in tow.

''Can patches cuddle with us?''

''No.''

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry I'm late with my story OTL.** I don't think this flowed as smoothly as I would have liked it to.** I know I said I was going rewrite my other two stories in September, but as you know a lot of crap happened. I was planning on updating on my birthday on the 22nd, but a few days before I ended up in the hospital because of a stomach virus, I lost 10 pounds and two days before my birthday I gotten hemorrhoids and let me tell you now hemorrhoids ain't NO joke. The pain was _intense._ I'll never sit on my aunties couch again. -_- Oh speaking of my aunt that's another reason I'm late updating. Her wedding was 3 days ago and I was helping her with last minute plans and some took over nighters. Well enough at least I got something up :) Btw I typed this all of this last night. Like for 6 hours. I went to sleep at 7am.

Reviews are liked as I need all the help I can get :)


End file.
